


A Little Off The Top

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has an incident at the barber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Off The Top

**Author's Note:**

> Totally wrote this for ThunderShield week and forgot to post. Not beta-ed please forgive.

Steve was sitting on the couch with Natasha watching a movie about female assassin who was on a mission of revenge against her former teammates and  boss/lover who had tried to kill her. When Natasha got up to switch the DVD to the second installment of the film “It was one long film but they split it in two because no one was willing to sit in a theatre for 4 hours.” Natasha had explained when he asked if the sequel  was subpar like Tony had said most were in franchises. She was in the kitchen getting some chips when Steve realized that the weather had taken a sudden turn. What had been a beautiful day was now torrential downpour and a loud crack of thunder sounded.

As if on cue his phone buzzed. He looked at it to find a text message from Thor.

 

Steven, There has been an incident at the barber.

 

Natasha returned to her seat offering him some chips as the DVD for the second half of the film loaded. When he didn’t answer she asked, “everything OK Cap?”

“Thor said he had an incident at the barber?” Steve said not looking up as he called Thor.

Just as the phone started to ring Clint walked into the living room.

“Captain I’m here to preface that this is A: not my fault at all and B: that for the sake of New York not being destroyed in a freak electrical storm you need to choose your words carefully.” His voice was a hushed mix of sarcasm and worry. The ringing of Thor’s phone could be heard rounding the corner. Steve hung up as he looked over a thousand questions ready as to what happened. All of them died on his lips when he saw Thor’s hair. It was cut as shorter than Clint’s. He wore a look on his face like someone had told him that The Muppets were not in fact real creatures but puppets.

“He and the barber had a communication error.” Clint sighed quietly. Natasha was watching intently slowly eating a chip afraid to look away for fear of missing something wonderfully dramatic.

“Steven, I meant only to trim my locks in the slightest.” Thor’s voice was morose. “I feel a deep sadness. I know you were quite fond of my mane.” Steve got up off the sofa and moved to Thor. He ran his fingers through the short hairs before planting a gentle kiss on Thor’s lips.

“It’s only hair, it’ll grow back in no time baby,” Steve said with a gentle smile. To which Thor responded in kind. “Natasha and I were just watching a movie, but we are halfway through.”

“Ah, please enjoy your movie. Clint has promised me icecream.” Thor’s expression slowly returning back to his usual bright self.

“And look it seems to have stopped raining?” Clint said with a sarcastic smile.

“I wish to have the ice cream which they call tuti-fruity!” Thor exclaimed before turning on a heel and heading back towards the elevator. As Clint followed Steve quietly reached in his pocket and handed Clint two twenty dollar bills and mouthed thank you.

Once they were gone Natasha turned to him. “Is that what I thought it was?”

“I will deny even under torture, that I had anything to do with that ‘incident’” Steve said slyly taking a chip from the bag and pressing play on the remote.


End file.
